The Hemlock Creature
It's that SLIME OF SEASON again BOILS AND GHOULS...ICE HACKEY SEASON! This game is quite COOL TO SLAY, especially with a GHOULLY ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Well now, while my and my SCREAM chase the HOCKEY MUCK around, here's a HALF-TIME SHOW of WALKING THROUGH THE FEAREST, I call... An old man and a young boy journeyed through the wilderness of northwest-England together one day back in 1861. They wandered among hemlock trees and plants, carrying fishing-poles, and the young boy said to the old man: "Papa, this 'tis a grand day for fishing!". "Yes it 'tis, Rupert my dear boy!" his grandfather agreed, with a grinning-face. Rupert and his grandfather got to a stream and sat down in the grass, casting their fishing-rods into the water. Rupert and his grandfather sang: The Muffin Man together. When they both finished the song and were laughing a bit, there was a high-pitched shriek somewhere nearby. Rupert and his grandfather gasped in fright, looking in different directions. "It must be some sort of animal, Rupert" his grandfather told him. "Yes Papa!" Rupert agreed. The high-pitched shrieking was heard again. "Alright my Grandson, we better leave. I am not sure what that thing 'tis or could be!" Rupert's grandfather said, reeling his fishing-line in. He caught a small minnow and Rupert reeled in his line, also catching a minnow. "Jeepers, at least we both caught fish, Papa!" he said, as they got to their feet and walked off, fast. The shrieking bellowed again within the forest and Rupert's grandfather saw a hunchback-humanoid step out from a few hemlock trees. The humanoid was bald and its skin was milky-white, and its eyes were without pupils and solid-black. The creature was wrapped in what appeared to be a black-cloak and its teeth were yellow and pointy as well as jagged. The monster gave its high-pitched shriek and both Rupert and his grandfather screamed in terror, running in a random direction away from the thing. The monster pursued them, shrieking every few minutes. Rupert and his grandfather ran behind a larger hemlock tree. "The Hemlock Creature I am calling that thing, for it came from within the hemlock trees!" Rupert's grandfather said, catching his breath and panting very much. One of the yellow-clawed-hands of the monster shook through the hemlock tree, feeling Rupert's straw-hat. Rupert screamed in fear, causing his grandfather to slice The Hemlock Creature's hand off with his hunting-knife. Purple slime oozed out of the hand and they heard The Hemlock Creature shriek as loud as it possibly could in pain. Papa looked and saw The Hemlock Creature scurry back into more hemlock bushes. "Come on Rupert my boy!" Papa said and they exited the woods, with Rupert carrying the slimy-hand of The Hemlock Creature. I have to give Papa a big HAND for being on the CUTTING EDGE with his knife hee-hee-hee-hee-hee. We just GORED and won BY THE SLAY, kiddies. We just put the other SCREAM ON ICE, and now to COOL OFF for NEXT SHRIEK'S SLAYOFFS heh-heh-heh.